


Family Reunion

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Coming Out, Gay Pride, Gen, Pride, transgender pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Akira has discovered that his baby brother, Seigo, is now all grown up and living in Tokyo. He can't resist the urge to check up on his Nii-chan.





	Family Reunion

       Akira took a deep, centering breath as his wild, wide crimson eyes stared up at the luxury apartment building. He fidgeted ceaselessly with the bottom hem of his hoodie as he considered what was about to happen. “Am I really ready to do this,” he asked the cold, midnight air. It had only been a week ago now that he’d received the shock of a lifetime. He’d found his brother. He wasn’t sure at first, but with a little investment from Nai and some help from Tsurugi, he’d been able to confirm. His baby brother, now a grown man, was living in Tokyo. “What are you doing here, Seigo? And how did you of all people become Yakuza?” Akira let out a long, heavy sigh. “Time to find out, I guess.” He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and made his way into the building. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

       “Nii-chan…” Akira reached out hesitantly and carefully placed a hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder. “Seigo,” he whispered as he gave his brother’s arm a gentle squeeze. “It’s me. It’s Akira.”

       The Yakuza stirred, hovering at the boundary line between sleep and consciousness. “Seigo,” he mumbled drowsily. “Not my name...long time.” The younger brother turned in his sleep, facing the elder. His eyelids fluttered open and the vampire’s own eyes widened with panic. “Akira?” Seigo blinked up at him in bleary shock. “No,” he muttered as he slowly sat up. “Can’t be.” His sleepy gaze dragged up and down the vampire’s body, only half registering what was there. “Not my sister. Red eyes.” The tired man let out a long yawn and lay back down. “A dream maybe,” he muttered as he closed his eyes. 

       Akira let out a long sigh of relief. “Yes, Seigo,” he said as he reached out with more confidence and stroked the man’s hair soothingly. “Just a dream. But it is me. Your… ummm… sister.” The immortal was surprised when he noticed tears forming at the corners of his brother’s eyes. So many years had gone past now that the only emotion Akira could feel for the man was compassion. At the end of everything, Seigo had not asked to be born, nor had he been responsible for their parents’ failures. “Nii-chan?” The vampire moved his hand to caress the younger man’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

       The words that came out of the mortal man’s mouth as a small whimper filled Akira with a bitter sadness. “Where did you go? Onee-san, what happened to you?”

       The subclass had to fight back tears of his own as realization finally hit him. As far as Seigo knew, he had merely disappeared one night, never to be heard of again. _‘When you’re caught in the throes of such despair,’_ the immortal thought with a self-condemning frown, _‘you can’t think of anything beyond yourself. But I never would’ve thought he’d have cared either.’_  Akira lay down beside his brother and spoke in a hushed, soothing tone. “Nii-chan, please don’t cry. Not over me. All you need to know is that I’m safe. And I’m finally happy.”

       A small smile flickered across the younger man’s face, though his eyes still glistened with the threat of tears. “Onee-san,” he said dreamily, “I’m sorry. Our parents… black, cold hearts. I’m sorry. I was too selfish to notice until you were already lost.” The Yakuza reached out a hand in his sleep, and Akira took it gently, enjoying the warmth of his living skin. 

       “It’s okay, Nii-chan. It was never your fault. I’ve realized that myself over time. I’m sorry too.”

       Seigo’s eyelids fluttered once more, but he remained asleep. His face relaxed into a contented expression and he continued their talk, still fully under the impression that he was having a vivid and much needed dream. “I wonder if you’d be happy to know I changed my name for you. I wonder if you’d ever be able to forgive a fool like me and let me earn the right to call myself your brother.”

       Akira squeezed his brother’s hand reassuringly as a broad smile swept across his face. “Of course I forgive you. What is your name now, Seigo?”

        A lazy grin formed on the sleeping man’s face. “Ouba.”

        Akira’s jaw went slack and his eyes rounded in utter disbelief. “Ouba? You chose the name Ouba,” he asked in hushed awe.

        “Dazai was your favourite, wasn’t he? I took your old copy of _No Longer Human_ with me. When I ran away.”

        “You ran away?” Akira let go of Ouba’s hand and sat back up, his mind spinning.

        “I couldn’t face them anymore,” the younger brother said with a faint frown. “Our parents. The truth. I was sickened.”

        A twinge of regret seized the vampire’s mind. In that moment, he almost wished he’d stayed- just so he could’ve gotten to know the charming man laying in front of him now. _‘Don’t be silly, Watanabe,’_ he assured himself, _‘if you hadn’t disappeared, he’d never have become this man to begin with.’_ The vampire was suddenly filled with a fraternal love he never thought he’d feel towards the man beside him. “Thank you, Ouba. That means a lot to me.” A chuckle slipped out of the older brother’s mouth before he had a chance to hold it in. “Is that why you’re in Tokyo now? And became Yakuza?”

        “Yes.” A slight blush bloomed on Ouba’s face. “And I met someone.”

        Akira grinned as he leaned in close. “Who is the lucky girl?” He whispered as he played with his brother’s hair.

        “It’s my Senpai. Also my dearest friend.” The man’s next words lacked the confidence of the ones he’d only just uttered. “Onee-san. I don’t wish to disappoint you. Not now that you’ve come to visit me.”

        “What is it, Ouba? Please tell me. I promise you won’t disappoint me.”

        “I’m gay. I’m in love with a man.” The younger brother stirred again, this time curling slightly into himself, and shifting closer to the sound of Akira’s voice, as if for comfort.

        The hand in Ouba’s hair stopped. Akira could only stare down at his brother in amazement. The night was proving to be one of awe-inspiring revelations. “Y-you’re gay, Nii-chan?” Unsure of what he ought to do, the red-eyed brother stopped thinking and let his instincts take over. He moved his hand from Ouba’s hair down to the mattress, to support his own weight as he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the top of the younger man’s head. “I’ll tell you a secret,” the vampire said with a hint of laughter to his voice. “I’m gay too.” As Akira sat back up, he could see his brother’s body relax. A lazy smile spread across Ouba’s face. Before he had a chance to say anything in response, Akira steeled himself and added, “I have another secret for you, Nii-chan. And I hope you’ll accept it.”

        “Onee-san, what more could there be?” Ouba rolled onto his stomach and nuzzled into his pillow.

        Akira took a moment to admire the intricately designed tattoo on Ouba’s back- an ascending koi, clearly his brother’s mark of allegiance as Yakuza. Heaving a deep sigh, the night visitor threw his gaze to the ceiling. “I’d like it if you could start thinking of me as Oni-san instead.” The suddenly anxious subclass reached for his brother’s hair yet again. He was amazed to find the act gave him as much comfort as it had seemed to give Ouba. “You may have learned the truth, but not the whole truth.” Akira’s hushed voice became a barely audible whisper as he continued. “The whole truth is that I couldn’t accept being born a girl… and our parents couldn’t accept the fact that I was always a boy on the inside.”

        No reply came from Ouba. As his silence only stretched on, Akira grew more and more fearful. _‘Did he… fall all the way back asleep?’_

        Ouba finally spoke, in a small, increasingly sleepy voice. “Oni-san? Will you come visit me again? I’ve missed you.”

        The overwhelmed tears that Akira had been fighting back all along began to trail down his face. “I’ll try,” he answered plainly, trying his hardest to hide the emotion in his voice. He moved his hand over to Ouba’s face and stroked his cheek lovingly. “You shush now, Nii-chan. We’ve talked enough for tonight. Sleep well and maybe we’ll dream together again sometime.”

        A deeply satisfied smile spread across the younger brother’s face and he nuzzled deeper into his pillow. Akira pulled his hand away, but remained by his brother’s side. He cried silent, grateful tears as he watched the younger man sleep, leaving only once Ouba had begun to snore softly.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first created Akira for the Servamp fandom, Seigo was not meant to ever be more than a name in a wiki entry. I later decided to take Seigo and develop him into his own non fandom-specific character, for use in an rp. 
> 
> I wrote this short as a challenge entry for Pride Month. ^^


End file.
